Round and Round
by ephifer95
Summary: Yumi is fed up with the same routine and that dumb pact she made with Ulrich so she finally does something about it. Based on Selena Gomez's song, 'Round and Round'.


**A/N: This is the first time I have done a CL story as well as a songfic.I lost track of the series after the second season because of many personal reasons that happened the past few years but I started watching it a few weeks ago and now, I've been addicted! This is based on Selena Gomez's song, "Round and Round" and the pact that Yumi made with Ulrich in the episode 'Straight to Heart'. Its a pretty good song for those of you who haven't listened to it. (The story takes place after they shut down the supercomputer.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the characters, just the story! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Yumi was sick of it. She was tired of all of the fighting, the confusion, the jealously, everything! She didn't understand why this was happening to her or how _he_ made her feel this way. Or how _he _managed to get under her skin and keep her wrapped around his finger. She did know _why_, she just didn't understand how. He could make her mad, which would be pretty easy given her short temper, and calm her down with a few simple gestures, which was pretty difficult given her stubborn attitude. Normally, she would ignore someone who was trying to explain themselves but with him, it was different. With _him, _she'd actually listen. She also wants to know how _he_, out of all people could have this effect on her. _He _was Ulrich Stern.

You see me standing there  
And act like you don't know me  
But last night you were calling me  
Saying you want me  
Oh why you always make me feel  
Like I'm the one that's crazy  
You feel my heart racing  
My-my heart racing

There were so many times when Yumi wished she knew what he was thinking. The thing was that Ulrich was the type of person who preferred to keep his thoughts to himself, which doesn't make her wish easy to fulfill. It felt like the same thing was happening everyday to her ever since she made that stupid decision with him, to keep their relationship strictly at friendship. It was possibly the worst thing she had ever done to not only herself but both of them. She was completely aware of his feelings towards her, maybe not exactly how strong they were, but she knew they existed. There was one good thing that came out of their agreement, something she realized about a long time ago: she was falling for him the whole time and now, she felt like she couldn't live without him.

Boy, I need you here with me  
We can't go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
And all I can say

We're going round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Going round and round  
We'll never get where we're going  
Round and round  
Well your gonna miss me  
Cause I'm getting dizzy  
Going round and round  
Round and round

You tried to pull me close  
And whisper in my ear  
You always told me lies  
I cried out all my tears  
I pushed my feelings to the side  
But then you bring them back  
B-bring them back  
Now you got me singing

Everyone saw their chemistry. They knew how the one felt about the other. The couple may not have expressed it with words or romantic gestures but there was no need to. The risks they take for one another and the rage they showed when one was hurt or gone showed it all. The thing was that _everyone _knew except themselves. They were unsure of their feelings for the other so they pushed them aside until they felt that there was need to say what was on their mind. That's where Xana and Lyoko came in. The issues and scenarios they faced, the amazing usage of teamwork, the strong friendship that grew and could never be broken, made them what they are. Now with Xana gone and Lyoko shut down, they finished a chapter of struggling and heroism and now it was time to settle down and move onto a new chapter. There would be different chapters for everyone but for Ulrich and Yumi, it would be to finally clear up what their relationship was.

Boy, I need you here with me  
We can't go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
And all I can say

It was hard seeing him with other girls, even with Sissi! Even though she knew he despised her, she can't help but worry that one day, he'd start to like her. It was possible, he did kiss her once ( She still doesn't know about the one in 'Ultimatum'). Then again, he said that it was to get her out of trouble, getting her to think that he cares about her so much that he would be willing to kiss the one girl he hated and to go out with her for a whole month. Thankfully, the month passed before she knew it and had him to herself again. She still couldn't help but wonder if he really liked dating her during the long month. She didn't really care at the moment though. All she cared about then was that he was back in her grasp, even if they weren't really dating.

We're going round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Going round and round  
We'll never get where we're going  
Round and round  
Well your gonna miss me  
Cause I'm getting dizzy  
Going round and round  
Round and round

Two weeks have passed since the group shut down the supercomputer and defeated Xana. The others were occupied in their own personal issues: Aelita was trying to get over her father who sacrificed himself to help accomplish the task of defeating Xana: Jeremy was getting some sleep for once after staying up multiple nights, creating programs for finding her father and getting rid of Xana, and Odd, well, is being Odd. Ulrich's grades were starting to improve, now that he had the time to study and as for Yumi, she finally had the time to accomplish the task she had been wanting to complete since the day they discovered Xana: talk to Ulrich, one on one about the one thing they had been dreading to discuss: their relationship. She knew it was coming, and was hoping that it wouldn't be necessary but now, it was and with William out of the way, the timing couldn't have been more perfect.

She decided to call him and tell him to meet her somewhere private, where no one would bother them. She thought about the roof but remembered that Ulrich had vertigo and went against it. Her house or his dorm wasn't good either since her brother could barge in any moment and Odd shared a room with him. So, decided to go with the woods at _their_tree, the one right beside the sewer entrance to the path they used to get to the factory. It was far enough from the school and it was pretty quiet, plus, hardly anyone came near the woods at night. Everyone else thought it was scary at night but Yumi and her friends think of it as a sanctuary or a great place to reminisce.

Love me or Love me not  
I'm starring at the clock  
I take them flower petals off  
And then I watch them drop  
Love me or Love me not  
I'm starring at the clock  
I take them flower petals off  
And then I watch them drop

She was waiting patiently by the tree, picking at flower petals waiting for his arrival. She didn't tell him what he was coming for, just that she wanted to talk to him. It was currently 10:00 at night and since it was Saturday, he didn't have to be in til' 10:30. She actually made up an excuse about Jeremy tutoring her, but they saw through it. They were a little curious about her behavior but they let her go and told her to be back by 11:00.

Five minutes had passed and she could hear running behind her and as the figure got closer, she could hear deep breaths from exhaustion. She didn't need to turn around to see who it was, she knew. It was Ulrich.

Boy, I need you here with me  
We can't go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
And all I can say

"Sorry I'm late Yumi. Kiwi was left in my dorm all day and Odd forgot to take him out so Jim forced me to help him clean the mess he made. So what's up?"

She was too preoccupied however, watching his disheveled form attempting to catch his breath. She was taking her time, observing his messy appearance and how it seemed to make him even more attractive than he normally was. She loved that no matter how sloppy other people thought he looked, he'd always look amazing to her. It must've been a good 30 seconds before Ulrich realised that she was starring at him the whole time.

"Uh, Yumi?"

"Wha, huh?" She had woken up from her trance at the sound of her name.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Uh, yea, I'm fine." She replied while starring at him once again.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" He asked.

Her mind starts wandering off again and only catches the last part of his sentence. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said, what did you need to talk to me about?" He asked again.

"Oh, um right." She started to blush, from embarrassment and from remembering what this whole confrontation was for. "Yea, I wanted to talk to you about something I've been thinking about for a while."

"Oh god, is this about the whole friends thing again?"

"Yes." She looks down with the blush, still on her face, bright and as red as ever. It may have been late but there were several lights throughout the woods, enabling him to see the bright blush on her face.

"Just great, fantastic." He mumbled. It was directed at himself but it was loud enough for her to hear it. She winced at those words coming from his mouth, the same ones he said as his reaction to her stupid decision she made. Oh, how she regretted that dumb decision and at that moment, she knew how to start off the long awaited conversation.

"No Ulrich, I.." She moved towards him him and took his hand with her own. She thought over what she had wanted to say for such a long time and she knew that she wanted it to say it then, no matter what. "I want to forget that it ever happened." His eyes widen and slowly backed away.

"You mean, the pact that we made, or _you _made?" She winced at the way he said _'you' _and decided to ignore it before moving on.

"Yea."

"And by that you mean...?"

Yumi pulled her hand away before letting go of the words and emotions she had been longing to express to him since the day they first met. She realised that as soon as she began the first sentence, there was no turning back. She didn't care though. She wanted no, _needed _to tell him. "I mean that I'm sick of it! I'm sick of hiding these thoughts in my mind! The pact was the dumbest thing to do and I should've known that but I thought I was doing what was best for our friendship. But I know that it wasn't. I struggled at trying to stay with it but I just couldn't. I know that you couldn't either. I was too busy and too tied up that I didn't see what it was doing to us, to both of us. Being friends was okay for a while but then I started seeing you differently. Every time you'd touch me, even if it was just a simple tap on the shoulder, my face would burn up. Every time I saw you with another girl, even if it was with a female dog, I'd get furious. Or every time you got hurt and especially when Jeremy messed up and couldn't find you anywhere on Lyoko, I lost it Ulrich. I thought that I lost you for good and I couldn't do anything about it." She took a deep breath before continuing again.

"I lost you once Ulrich, and it made me think over so many things I wanted to say. I'm tired of going around in a circle and it's _not _'_one day you're jealous, next day I am.._' it's that I'm tired of us never actually having the chance to talk about what we are. One day, its you who wants to say it and next day, its me. I'm finally disconnecting us from the circle and I want to clear up our relationship status."

"A-and?" He seemed shocked at her words and had a feeling about what she was getting ready to say next..

She took a deep breath before continuing and gave him a smile, as well as a look of confidence for the first time that night, as if she was completely sure of herself. "I want us to be more than friends."

Ulrich's eyes grew wide again before taking out his cell phone and dialed a number. It was Odd he called. _"Hello?"_

"Hey Odd, its me. Change of plans, looks like Yumi did my job for me."

_"She did? That's awesom- (crash) - Damn it Kiwi! Sorry Ulrich, I gotta go, Kiwi just broke my . Besides, you'll probably wanna spend as much time with her as possible before curfew."_

"Right, I'll see you later."

_"Bye! No no no no! Not that, KIWI!" _He hung up before he could find out what Kiwi had broken this time. After he put his phone away, he looked up to see Yumi with her arms crossed. "Mind explaining?"

"Odd has been helping me these past couple of weeks on doing the same thing you just did but it looks like I was a little too late."

"Well, you are kind of slow." She said jokingly.

"Oh, really? And what if I didn't want to be more than friends? What would you have done then?" He said, slowly advancing towards her while she slowly backed up.

"I-I didn't think about that. I j-just assumed that-" He cut her off

"-that I was crazy about you and didn't like the pact that you made?"

She backed up until her back was against the tree"Y-yea."

"You were right about one thing: I did hate the pact that you made. It drove me nuts but I went along with it because it was what _you _wanted. But now..." He came closer and put both of his hands beside her, trapping her between the tree and his body. He then continued his statement by whispering. "-now that I have a chance, I'm taking it, and I'm never letting you go." That was the last thing he said before he closed the remaining space between them. The kiss soon became aggressive as tongues explored and her hands went to his hair and neck while one of his moved to her waist and the other remained against the tree. But to their dismay, they knew that curfew was nearing and that they had to leave the other sooner or later. The two broke apart after what seemed like forever and took out their phones.

"Damn it, I have to go soon. It's getting pretty late." he said, glancing at his phone.

She did the same. "Yea, it is. My parents are going to kill me if I don't get home soon. I guess I'll have to see you tomorrow then." She said and waved goodbye before she turned around to leave but he gently grabbed her hand before she had the chance.

"Wait Yumi, since we don't have school , do you think you'd wanna, have breakfast with me tomorrow?" he asked, hoping she would say yes.

"U-uh sure. I'd love that."

"So it's a date then?" he smiled, happy that he could say that openly.

She smiled back and replied. "Yes, it's a date."

"Great, so I'll see you tomorrow at 10:00?"

"Yea, see ya." She turned around once more but he pulled her back once more, this time with a little more force, for another kiss. She responded almost immediately and kissed back. It wasn't as long as the one before but the affections were still shown. They pulled away soon after and said their final goodbyes and went their separate ways.

We're going round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Going round and round  
We'll never get where we're going  
Round and round  
Well your gonna miss me  
Cause im getting dizzy  
Going round and round  
Round and round

* * *

Yumi's POV

Tonight was absolutely perfect! I didn't think it was going to go that well but it did! Now all I had to worry about were my parents. I know they don't like me staying out too late but it was important. If it was just a normal day, I would've been worried about what they'd do to me but honestly, I could care less at the moment. Right now, the only thing on my mind was that the most amazing guy I had ever met is now my boyfriend and I plan on keeping it that way.

* * *

Ulrich's POV

Who would've thought that it was possible? I worried myself over nothing! All of that hard work may have been for nothing but I didn't care. Yumi and I are a couple and now, nothing can take this smile off of my face. I walk down the hallway and make my way to my dorm room. I have a feeling I'm going to have the best sleep of my life. As I open the door to my dorm, I could see that I was greatly mistaken. The room was a mess like before, only it was _my _side of the room! The smile left my face in a heartbeat and now, I felt like taking away two hearts in a minute.

"Odd, what's with this mess?" I said angrily.

"Well, I-I did tell you that Kiwi h-hadn't been out today, didn't I? So how did the thing with Yumi go?"

I was about to answer until a specific stench caught my attention. It was coming from my bed. "Aw, that better not be what I think it is."

"U-um..."

That was it. I lost it. "OOOOODDDDDDDDDD!"

* * *

Sure, things didn't go as well as they hoped to happen once they got home: Ulrich had to clean his room once again and Yumi's curfew was shortened but there was _one_ good thing that came out of today. The two teens could now go in a straight path forward with a stronger, steady relationship rather than taking the same route on the same circle going _'round and round' _all over again.

* * *

**A/N: TA DA! It is finally finished! Took me long enough and way too many redos to complete this thing. I turned out a lot better than what I had hoped because this story practically wrote itself! Hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks bunches! :)**


End file.
